U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,169 discloses a pistol having a cross-sectionally U-shaped frame which is made of a plastic material and which includes a formed-on grip and trigger guard. The pistol further includes two inserts positioned in the front and the rear of the frame. Both inserts have lateral guide rails for guiding the longitudinally displaceable slide. The inserts are, immediately after an injection molding of the frame, inserted into the frame when the latter is still warm. As a result, the frame shrinks onto the inserts and thus the frame and the inserts become an inseparable unit.